


james tiberius kirk

by pseudopacificpariah



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudopacificpariah/pseuds/pseudopacificpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a quick little poem thing i wrote about jim</p>
    </blockquote>





	james tiberius kirk

**Author's Note:**

> a quick little poem thing i wrote about jim

once there was a child  
with straw blonde hair  
and eyes the colour of a robin’s egg  
mixed the electricity of lightning   
that lit up when he faced the unknown

once there was a boy  
whose hair was unkempt   
and his eyes were no longer as bright  
because they were coloured with sleep  
and he only grinned when his mother was looking

once there was a teenager  
who never cut his hair to annoy his step father  
and his eyes were painted with blood and tears   
he smiled often, but only mockingly  
and rebelled because there was nothing else to do

once there was a man  
who had no one to hold his hair as he threw up in strange bars  
and his eyes were the colour of being lost (a sad, inescapable blue)  
he decked himself in bruises and cuts  
because he thought maybe one day someone would take pity on him  
and want to fix them

there once was a captain  
who had gorgeous straw blond hair  
had eyes that lit up when he faced unknown  
his friends painted over his scars with their love  
and now other people decked him out in badges of admiration  
and for the first time in years  
he had a reason to smile


End file.
